


A Part Of My World

by Tarma_Hartley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doesn't quite go as planned but everything works out in the end, First date Jitters, Greg feels weird in a tux, Humour, Love, M/M, Men in love, One True Pairing, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma_Hartley/pseuds/Tarma_Hartley
Summary: Mycroft and Greg's first date that doesn't go as expected...





	A Part Of My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/gifts).



> Story 2 of a piece that was a Mycroft Holmes fanbook that appears to have fallen through, this one under the letter G for Gregory.
> 
> Dedicated to tryingtomystrade since I wanted to thank them for their AWESOME fanfiction in general and for the AWESOME Vampire!Mystrade fic written for me some time ago! Hope you like it! :)

_October 15th_  
_Mycroft Holmes' Home_  
_London, England_  
_8 P.M._  
  
“Do I _have_ to, My?” Gregory Lestrade's voice sounded pained, his arms lying at his sides as his lover deftly tied the bowtie of his tuxedo with ease. There was a pleased smile spreading across his face when he observed that it was lying flat against the base of his throat, smoothing out the few wrinkles that remained with his fingertips.  
  
Mycroft Holmes' voice was smooth as silk. “Of course, Gregory. It's our first date and I wanted to take you somewhere special.”  
  
Lestrade grimaced. “I would've been happier if I _didn't_ have to wear this monkey suit.”  
  
Mycroft grinned as he leaned forward, his hands pressing against his chest, his mouth brushing Lestrade's in a soft butterfly kiss, leaning his forehead against his after they had parted.  
  
He smiled as he felt Lestrade's arms reach up and wrap around him and he leaned into the embrace, his head resting against his chest.  
  
“My, there's _no_ need to go all out like this.” Lestrade's voice was soft. “While I _do_ appreciate the effort I... this really _isn't_ my style. I would have been happy to have simply ordered takeout and eaten _here_.”  
  
Lestrade paused a moment, hoping that he hadn't hurt his lover's feelings since Mycroft had gone very still and he cursed himself inwardly as he slowly lifted his head and stepped back. He was silent for a few moments, choosing his next words carefully. “I appreciate the effort, honestly, I do but you _don't_ _have_ to do anything. I-”  
  
“But I _want_ to.” Mycroft's voice was quietly insistent and once more Lestrade hoped that he hadn't hurt his feelings. “This is our _first real_ date-one of many more, I sincerely hope-and I wanted to take you somewhere that was _very_ special to _me_.” His bluish-grey eyes looked squarely at him. “I _want_ to share _my_ world with you, Gregory; I feel that it's important to do so if we're going to be seeing each other on a regular basis.”  
  
_Can't argue with that, damn it._  
  
Lestrade sighed and then chuckled ruefully, his arms tightening around Mycroft. “All right, My, we'll do it your way.”  
  
Mycroft smiled and that took away much of Lestrade's apprehension, leaning down as Mycroft lifted up his head, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.  
  
_I just wish it wasn't at such a posh place since it's not really somewhere a copper like me feels comfortable. Then again, it might_ not _be such a_ bad t _hing to go out of one's comfort zone once in awhile..._  
  
Lestrade pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, Mycroft eagerly following suit, his own arms tightening around him in return. A soft beeping sound soon broke into the spell that they had woven around themselves and they broke apart and stepped back, Mycroft with a growl of annoyance as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his smartphone.  
  
“Damn it,” he muttered crossly, looking at the name that was visible on the screen: **10 Downing Street.**  
  
Lestrade, looking over his shoulder, whistled through his teeth. Mycroft's expression was sour and his lips were pressed into a tight, annoyed line.  
  
“Seems like the Prime Minister has need of you this evening.”  
  
“Apparently, and damned bad timing all around.” Mycroft sighed in exasperation as he pressed the talk button and turned away, walking to the middle of the room. Lestrade watched him in silence as he talked in hushed tones, his voice curt and his eyes widened as he listened, a new wave of respect rising within him.  
  
_Well, they_ do _say that he_ is _the British Government so I suppose it's not so surprising to hear him talking to the Prime Minister like that._  
  
A few moments later, Mycroft hung up, placing the phone in his pocket with a disgusted sigh. Lestrade looked at him curiously as he walked back over to him, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips that was warmly returned.  
  
“I'm truly sorry about this, Gregory,” he said apologetically, his eyes narrowed, “but we have a situation that calls for my immediate attention; as much as I wish it were otherwise, I must see to it.”  
  
Lestrade nodded as Mycroft walked over to the coat rack, grabbing his black trenchcoat and putting it on, sighing as he did so.  
  
“That's all right, My. I understand.”  
  
Mycroft looked at him intently for a few minutes before he nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he reached out and took his hand in his own, squeezing it affectionately.  
  
“I'll be back as soon as I can.”  
  
“Promise?” Lestrade's voice was teasing and Mycroft chuckled.  
  
“Of course, Gregory. I promise.”  
  
Lestrade kissed him. “All right; I'll hold you to that.”  
  
“I don't know how long I'll be gone so don't wait up.” Mycroft sighed once again, his eyes narrowing in irritation. “I really _am_ sorry that our date was interrupted.”  
  
“I know.” Lestrade nuzzled the side of his head with his nose. “I'll be waiting when you get back.”  
  
Mycroft smiled as he turned and walked toward the door, opening it and turning to face him. “I'll hold you to that, Gregory,” was his parting comment and it was with a grin that he walked out, Lestrade's laughter following him.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**   
_11:30 P.M._  
  
Mycroft walked wearily up the sidewalk that lead to his home, his walking stick clacking against the pavement with every step.  
  
It had been a near thing and he was glad that he had been called when he had; without his smooth intervention, there would have been serious trouble but this had been avoided and all was well. He was still irritated that his date with Gregory Lestrade had been truncated but this had been a situation where he had genuinely been needed so it was at least pardonable.  
  
_I hope that Gregory is still here,_ he thought to himself, his step quickening as he reached the porch, _although I shouldn't really expect him to_. He sighed regretfully. _Ah, well... there's always next time..._  
  
He fished in his pocket for his keys, put it in the lock and quickly turned it, hearing the "click" as the lock bolt slid back. He grasped the doorknob and turned it quickly, walking inside... and stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the tableau spread out in front of him.

Candles cast a soft glow around the room, the table set with his best china and crystal, plates of steaming food placed artfully on top, napkins and his best silverware set carefully next to the plates, crystal goblets sparkling, a bottle of white Chardonnay placed in a silver bucket to the right side of the table.  
  
Mycroft was struck dumb for many moments, his eyes flickering over to where Gregory stood, a pleased smile on his face.  
  
“Gregory, what-?” he began but he was cut off when Lestrade walked quickly over to him, planting a kiss on his mouth which effectively silenced him.  
  
“Hush, My. We're on our first date and I want it to be something special.” He winked mischievously at Mycroft as he took his walking stick from him and put it in its place by the door, waving him to sit at the table.  
  
“But-” Mycroft was once more cut off as Lestrade shut the door and locked it behind him.  
  
“There's a first time for everything, My..." Lestrade's eyes glinted mischievously. "And, since our dinner date _was_ canceled due to work, I thought that I would order in and we could have our date _here_.”  
  
Mycroft opened his mouth to say something else but quickly snapped it shut asLestrade took off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack before ushering him to the table where he sat down, a look of stunned surprise on his face.  
  
Lestrade picked up Mycroft's plate, piling it high with different kinds of foods before setting it down in front of him, a pleased smile on his face, filling his crystal wine glass with aplomb and then proceeded to do the same to his own, sitting down across from him.  
  
Lestrade nodded encouragingly and Mycroft picked up his fork and dug in, moaning softly in pleasure as he chewed. The two men talked as they ate, laughing over a hundred different things and thoroughly enjoying themselves as they did so. Later on, over coffee and tiramisu, they both agreed that this first date had been something special and eagerly made plans to see each other again.  
  
_It might not have worked out exactly the way that I wanted it to but I can't say that I'm unhappy with the result._ He smiled at Gregory, chuckling softly as he reached across the table, his fingers linking with Lestrade's. _It was wonderfully unexpected but special, far more than had we gone to The Ritz for dinner. There really_ is _a first time for everything, after all._ His bluish-grey eyes flickered over to Lestrade's beaming face. A _nd I fully intend to enjoy it._  
  
**.:FIN:.**

 


End file.
